


we are (still) here

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Positive ending, Post-Ragnarok, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: loki’s really there and thor can’t help feeling relieved.spoilers for ragnarok!





	we are (still) here

it's unexpected, when loki raises his hand and catches the bauble thor had thrown his way, because he'd really thought his brother being here truly was one of his normal illusions.

'i'm here,' loki says, and the truth of it, that he really is here, flesh and blood and bone and all, makes something unwind in thor's chest, a vice, and something too much like relief spreads through his every nerve.

he still has family. he hasn't lost everything, he hasn't lost everyone.

so, without saying anything more, he does exactly what he said he'd do.

loki doesn't back away as thor stomps up to him, doesn't make any snark-filled comments, just stands there, a hint of a smile on his thin lips, and lets thor wrap him in his arms, bones creaking with the force of it.

for a moment, thor feels young and free and without care again.

for a moment, loki hugs him back, hesitant, like he’s not really sure he wants to, before they’re clinging to each other like lifelines.

he’s not sure what will happen now, he’s not sure what they’ll do, or where they will go.

but thor knows that they will be alright.


End file.
